


🎮夫復何求 1

by violetxxxx



Category: all千, 我芊
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetxxxx/pseuds/violetxxxx
Summary: 伪先婚后爱双向暗恋无可上升x1128-bug多-撞名评论一下我会改(宠儿好可爱啊啊啊
Kudos: 3





	🎮夫復何求 1

**Author's Note:**

> 伪先婚后爱
> 
> 双向暗恋
> 
> 无可上升x1128
> 
> -bug多
> 
> -撞名评论一下我会改
> 
> (宠儿好可爱啊啊啊

作为城中热话，家族贵妇口中羡煞旁人的天作之合之一，本应是过着让人称羡的幸福生活的尹柯，却有着许多人料想不到的烦恼。

尹柯的婚姻并不如大家想像般甜蜜。 他和严旭的婚约不过是家族联姻，利益至上，并不走心。

结婚仪式后，尹柯搬进去严旭的住处。俩人就像熟悉的陌生人，在别墅里过得像合租室友般，客套得很。 因为彼此的圈子不同，时间相互岔开，在家里鲜有交杂见面的机会，唯一能长时间见到对方的地点居然成为了主卧里的大床。

每一晚，双方各自睡在床的一边，轻声道过晚安后，和衣而睡，互不打扰，相敬如宾。

在槐月伊始时，万物枝长叶茂青翠欲滴，槐树也绽开了黄白色的花瓣儿，尹柯亦在四月踏入了人生的一个全新阶段。尹柯和严旭结婚了。

尹家，其下公司一直主攻电子产品研发，十多年前乘着帝国君主下旨要开发电子科技的东风，一跃成为电子巨头，稳占市场，从未曾被撼动过其地位。 尹父尹母育有两子，在尹柯之上还有一个叫尹椹的哥哥。 两兄弟差了四岁，一个21，一个25。

所谓的那些豪门秘史，兄弟间为争夺家产而大打出手是绝对不可能出现在尹椹尹柯身上。 尹柯和他哥手足情深得很，且都深韵术业有专攻的道理，一家人早就商量好由读电子应用和商科的尹椹主要接手公司，尹柯则负责设计类的，刚好 可以让尹柯大展身手，表现过人的美术天赋。

严家是靠制作游戏起家，由单机游戏到最近他们新推出的虚拟实境游戏，严家都一一涉猎了。 市面但凡你看到的比较大卖的游戏都是为严家所有。 严父早早就把公司交给了24岁的儿子严旭打理。 青出于蓝，而胜于蓝，在严旭的管理下，公司业绩更是蒸蒸日上。

严尹两家的联姻其实就是始于他们其中的一个策划合作，最后的结果出来彼此都很满意，碰巧尹椹和严旭都老大不小了，两边家长也起了凑合俩人的心思，顺便加深严尹两家的联系。

可惜的是，尹椹和严旭作为几年的同学朋友，要他们接受关系的突然转变，实属有些困难。

有见及此，家长们正准备打消这个念头。

此时，尹柯主动请缨说是愿意代替尹椹，这是他作为尹家子弟做出的选择。 而严家也乐得多了那么一个乖巧且多才多艺的「儿子」，欣然接受。

表面上，尹柯是迫于责任，委屈的嫁给严旭;实际上，这可是圆了尹柯多年的暗恋梦!

严旭诶，那可是蝉联了多年杂志评选的最具魅力的单身男子。 但凡接触过小严总的人都对他赞不绝口，称他待人有道，体贴温柔。

尹柯单方面的喜欢了严旭三年，从他18岁的成人礼上看到严旭便一见钟情了。 这个秘密一直被尹柯藏在心底，除了好友乐凡天，连最亲的哥哥也没告诉。

而严旭和尹柯已结婚的消息传出后，可谓是震惊了多方。 因为这背后预示着两家的结合。 严尹两家的势力将会更上层楼，颇有统一市场之势，把各家族排名重新洗牌之姿。

tbc.

\----

柯柯:这是个大好机会！(๑`･ᴗ･´๑)

严旭:(害羞 ≧∇≦

\----

**Author's Note:**

> (写得差_(:з」∠)_
> 
> (下一章有 一 辆 小 玩 具 🚗


End file.
